


Funeral March

by Novia



Series: Poems I Wrote In Class [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied Relationships, Past Character Death, Poetry, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novia/pseuds/Novia





	Funeral March

Breeze of the wind,

Gentle like her palms,

Fingers dance across the skin.

If you close your eyes,

It's as if she's there.

Laugh melodic like music,

With the purpose to heal.

Better than herbs and balms,

It's something that never lies.

Like how the wind picks up her tunic,

You feel it shift you hair.

Gentle words echo flair,

Gentle touches ignite despair,

And you feel the void she left behind.

The bell rings loudly in your ear,

But all you can hear

Are the words she left behind:

"Don't worry, wife.

We will meet again."


End file.
